


Pandora's box

by xziee223



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 考古學準畢業生Jason Todd在準備論文材料的時候掉進一個洞裡，裡頭住著一個……神燈精靈？





	1. Chapter 1

 

上

 

_黑暗之中，喀鏘喀鏘的地上被踩出聲音，「你看！我種出了心型草！」有著好聽嗓音的男人興奮地捧起他說的心型草。_

_“那是石頭。”另一個男人對他說道。_

_「我按照古書上寫的做，果真讓我種出來了！」_

_“那是石頭。”另一個男人嘆了口氣。_

 

_「你沒有別句可以說的嗎？」男人嫌棄地哼了聲，將他的心型草小心翼翼地擺進『土』裡。_

_“有啊，我跟上次來找你的那個紅髮瘋女人吵架了。”_

_「什麼？你們能吵架？我以為你們全都互相不認識！」男人突然抬起頭，看向旁邊的男人，「對了，忘了跟你說，初次見面，你好。」_

 

★

 

　　這他媽什麼文字……

 

　　Jason黑著臉瞪著手上那卷羊皮紙，上頭的每一個文字他都沒看過，更正，是 **沒有人** 看過！

　　他還曾經把這文字拍下來放上網路懸賞破譯，要知道他這麼一個凡事都不求人的人願意出懸賞（而且還是高額賞金！）已經很放下身段了，居然全世界都沒人知道這是什麼文字！？

 

　　要不是有天意外找到這張羊皮紙，他都以為古代魔神Kal-EL真的是個傳說。

 

　　現在定點挖掘也已經持續好幾天了，他很確定這個傳說就在他腳底下的這座山上，但他就是看不懂手上這東西在寫三小……

 

　　至於Kal-EL是什麼東西，這個魔神的在史書與傳說中的存在感非常薄弱。

　　一年前他跟著團隊找到一個 **號稱** 直到兩年前都與世隔絕沒接受過現代社會洗禮的古老部落，待在那裡學習當地的語言、文化，想把他的所見所聞加進他的畢業論文裡頭。

　　然後在一個老年人嚇唬小朋友時，他第一次聽見魔神Kal-EL這個名字，意外的引起興趣。

 

　　Jason稍微打聽了下，雖然只是個嚇唬小朋友的東西，也有個基本人設，就是Kal-EL是個長相醜陋會吃小孩子的藍色魔鬼。

 

　　後來他四處查詢，只要聽說哪裡有人聽過魔神Kal-EL的名號他就會去問，漸漸發現Kal-EL以各種被打敗、被封印的角色形式出現在當地的各種傳說裡，越來越不像一個杜撰出來的角色。

 

　　Jason大致上整理了一下那些落敗角色，把他們的名字拼湊拼湊正好是Kal-EL。如果他的資料可以參考，魔神Kal-EL便是個反手便能顛覆天下的殘忍暴君。

　　這跟他一開始聽說的有點出入，不過這也就是研究歷史的樂趣。

 

　　Jason花了一點時間在魔神Kal-EL上頭，起初Kal-EL因為有不可抗的能力被當作神明敬畏著，他的雙眼能透視萬物、他的呼吸能冰凍作物、他的耳朵能聆聽萬里，他的雙手能舉起地球、他的雙腿能帶他騰空雲上，……真的是神一樣的人物啊，Jason在整理的時候也感嘆地『哇～』了一聲。

　　可惜Kal-EL在統治後期越漸殘暴，大地血流成河。Kal-EL殺不死只能被封印，便在最弱的時候被封入一個沒有被提及的地方，記載中他的封印地點有留下幾個守門人，以防止有人試圖喚醒這個足以毀滅世界的魔神Kal-EL，至今已經過了千年……

 

★

 

_「誰說我很久沒看到太陽瘋掉了？」男人在一堆銀銅鐵器中挖著什麼，「我上個月才看過太陽！……不對，好像是上個星期？」_

_“啊，陽光，我沒看過陽光呢～”一個清麗的女生咯咯笑著，“聽說非常溫暖～”_

_「那時候陪著我的是奧利，他跟我抱怨他的養子問題，我帶著在太陽底下他飛出去散散心～」_

_“奧利？”_

_「噢，是我幫他取的名字，不然我很難向你解釋誰是誰。」_

_“反正我就算知道你說的是誰，我也不會記住。”_

_「不要說這麼傷感的話，你想參觀我種的心型草嗎？」_

 

★

 

　　聽見洞外的嘈雜聲，Jason將額前的瀏海梳到腦後，有點煩躁地走出帳篷。

　　「找到了！」他的工人們喊。

 

　　出現在眼前的是一個挨著山壁的巨大的門，鑽石形狀的外觀中，有一個大寫的粗粗的S，……但是沒有入口。

　　Jason先將它拍了下來，報告一下他的論文進度（或說生存進度），然後開始尋找可以解謎的地方……會有的，電影都這樣演，找到門只要找到入口就能進去。

 

　　「要爆破嗎？」工人問。

　　「……」Jason猶豫了一下，「不，我能解開它。」

 

★

 

_——上次貝瑞說，亞馬遜的神獸又跑出來蹦蹋了，然後被亞馬遜的女戰士給拎了回去……不知道有沒有機會見到亞馬遜女戰士呢，有的話我要幫她取什麼名字好？_

_——希波呂忒？阿忒彌斯？……還是戴安娜？_

 

_男人走在滿地的金屬上。_

 

_「就這麼決定了！」男人拍了一下手，「如果是金髮就希波呂忒，如果是紅髮就阿忒彌絲，如果是黑髮就戴安娜吧！」_

 

_砰——_

 

_突然上方土石崩落，刺眼的陽光從不算大的洞口灑進來，掉落的石頭一顆一顆砸在滿地的銀器上，男人聽見上方跟著掉下一個聲音……_

 

_「操……」_

 

_——噢噢！_

_男人立刻衝過去接住他！_

 

_—— **是新的幻覺！**_

 

_「戴安娜！」噢不，是個男人，「不是戴安娜也沒關係！」有著一頭黑髮，睜大明綠色的眼睛驚恐地看著自己，而且 **還有重量！** 太真實了！_

 

_「初次見面，你好～」_

 

×

 

　　畢業論文要怎麼開頭的煩惱在他墬落時於腦中反覆播放，一方面Jason為自己居然還在想作業感到無藥可救……

　　往下掉的感覺沒有持續很久，他的身體掉在兩隻像是手臂的東西上，他張開眼睛一看——真的是手臂！在他身體右側還有個有胸毛的白人胸膛、白人的臉。

 

　　「初次見面，你好～……嘿！」沒等對方說完，Jason大力推開了他，踉踉蹌蹌地跌到一堆金屬器皿上……

 

　　「！！？？」Jason快速退開，看了一眼上頭的洞，他摔到了非常深、非常寬闊的地方，他記得前一刻他依舊在研究那張羊皮紙，腳下不知道為什麼踩空就掉到這個洞裡……？

 

　　……然後裡面有住人？還是英文語系。

 

　　那個『住戶』也用很疑惑又好奇的眼光看著他，弓著光裸的大腿踩在一堆器皿上頭，全身上下一絲不掛，在洞穴之中悠然自在地……晃著鳥——咳，不，是大鳥——憨憨地朝他笑著。

 

　　「這裡是什麼地……」Jason話說到一半，發現男人背後有著很高很宏偉的一大面牆，比他在上頭看到的還大，一樣是鑽石形狀，中間有個大寫S，這面牆撐起了這個洞穴。

　　周圍除了銀器跟銅器之外沒有別的東西，牆角有些擺得整整齊齊的石塊，一些牆上還雜亂地寫些字，看上去像用石頭劃上去的……

 

　　Jason又回頭看了看他，如果魔神Kal-EL的傳說是真的，那眼前這個人……

　　「你是……守門人？你在這裡阻止別人進去……？」

 

×

 

　　男人呵呵兩聲，開始在銀器中挖來挖去，把本來就很亂的空間弄得更亂。

　　銀器銅器被丟出來的聲音鏗鏗作響，「奇怪……在哪呢……」

 

　　這個幻覺太有趣了！居然以為他是守門人！

 

　　「你在找什麼？」幻覺稍微靠近問。

 

　　「找到了！」男人舉起一個亮晶晶、金色的油燈，「這個是我！」

　　「huh？油燈？」

　　「這不是油燈，是神燈！我是神燈精靈！你只要摩擦神燈就能向我許三個願望！」男人將神燈塞進幻覺手中。

 

×

 

　　Jason狐疑地看著他，他的心臟還在砰砰作響，與其說他還沒從掉下來的餘悸中平復，不如說他現在沒辦法思考這個男人是什麼東西……

　　這個地方沒有任何出口、入口，一個人類要怎麼在這裡生存？

 

　　男人待在封印的前面，按記載他應該是個 **守門人** ，……他該相信『神燈精靈』這種東西嗎……？

 

　　「你在這裡多久了？」

　　男人眨眨眼，「噢，我沒遇過這種問題……你看那邊！」指了其中一面牆。

　　Jason看過去，牆上人手可以劃到的位置，一整片滿滿的記數符號……是在記日子嗎？

 

　　我的老天啊這是幾天……

　　Jason目瞪口呆地看著一整片密密麻麻，目測過去根本無法看出男人在這裡待了多久……

 

　　「對了對了！！」男人衝到那面牆邊，拿起地上一顆石頭，在四條直線中間劃上一條斜斜的橫線：「呵。」畫完丟開那顆石頭。

 

　　「好了！你可以許一個願望試試，第一個願望免費～」男人催促著他。

　　「……」

 

　　男人閃著雙明媚的藍眼睛看著他，Jason看了眼他身後的牆，再看看眼前的 **神燈精靈** ，隨口說了句：「世界和平？」

　　下一個瞬間Jason就被一股力量撲到石壁上去，等他反應過來時男人已經框住他，笑得異常燦爛。

 

　　「我是神燈，神燈是我，現在你該摩擦我了～」

 

 

 

-tbc-

 


	2. Chapter 2

會在背景裡頭稍微虐大超……

一輛雲霄飛車……

\-----------------------

下

 

　　「你的手放哪！！」Jason像隻炸毛的貓一樣想用手推開男人的臉，「 **給我滾開！！** 」

　　「你要取消願望嗎？」有點失落，「你不希望世界和平？」

　　「不我當然希望世界和平可是—— **我不曉得許願世界和平還有但書的！** 」

　　男人稍微垮下他的眉尾，眼神無辜地說：「所以如果『希望世界和平』有但書，你就不希望世界和平了？」

　　「 **誰他媽這麼說過了！！！** 」

　　「那就開始吧❤～～」

 

　　「不是——等——」反抗不了地被封住了口，Jason的臉頰被捧著，男人沒有用力捏他，可他就是脫離不了禁錮，那濕溽的舌頭在他口中攪動，用飛快的速度騷動他的上顎。

　　「唔、唔……」Jason推開不了腰邊的那隻手，男人一邊吸吮著他的口腔，舌頭動作的速度簡直突破人體極限，讓年輕的考古學準畢業生以為自己含著一顆跳蛋。

 

　　——挑逗技術滿分一百的話這個絕對兩百分！！

　　還有空評分他也真是醉了，不知道是不是因為空氣都被吸光，Jason的臉頰不自覺地熱了起來……

 

　　就在青年以為自己快缺氧死了的時候，男人輕輕放開他，Jason在他懷裡像自願的一樣，但他只是掙脫不開而已……

 

　　「哼嗯——」青年長長地換了口氣。

　　「我叫做Kal-EL。」

　　「誰、誰他媽在乎你叫唔……」再次被吻住口。

 

　　等等、Kal-EL……？

　　—— **魔神** **Kal-EL** **！！？**

 

　　那不是——他的論文材料嗎！？

 

　　——Kal-EL還活著？

 

　　「我根本還沒進去墓裡！」趁男人吻上他的下顎跟脖子時吼出來，「你哪裡跑出來的！」

　　「誰說大魔王不能放門口？」邊說邊解開青年的腰帶，「哇喔，你好強壯❤️～」

　　「別……」燥熱的手撫進青年的小腹，Jason打了個哆嗦，「你——摸夠了沒！！」上次被男人用這種口吻說強壯還是不小心闖入gay吧的時候呢……

　　男人舔舔唇，靦腆地笑了，「是我的說法讓你誤會，抱歉，是你要摩擦我。」

　　「！？」Jason的腦袋迅速當機，「我他媽根本不想摩擦你！！」

 

　　Kal-EL想了一下，他思考的時間不超過0.1秒，Jason根本沒看出他有在思考，他的屁股就被一隻寬厚的手掌捏住。

　　「明白了。」曖昧地啾了一下青年的臉頰。

　　「明白什麼啊你！」

　　「我會想辦法讓你夠軟好摩擦神燈的壺嘴～」

　　「 **神燈的啥！？** 」沈厚的尖叫立刻迴盪在這個闊大的空間中。

 

　　Kal-EL把自己跟青年挪去陽光底下，抱著眼珠子在飛快旋轉的青年，一邊看青年的上衣口袋裡頭，一邊將手伸進考古學家的上衣底下，「噢，你叫Jason。」

　　「你……啊……」乳尖被擰住的時候一種不可言諭的感覺竄遍他全身，看來傳說中魔神Kal-EL有雙能看穿萬物的雙眼是真的，他口袋裡頭放著他的學生證，「你的能力……？你能看穿……啊……」隔著衣物握住Kal-EL在他胸前蠕動的手。

 

　　Kal-EL的手指很輕微地在產生振動，Jason從來沒被用這種方式捏過……不，嚴格來說，誰他媽會捏他乳頭……

 

　　「哇喔，」Kal-EL笑得有點下流，「我多希望你是真的……」以前的幻覺都沒跟他聊到能力的事呢，「以一個幻覺來說，你非常真實了。」

　　「幻什麼——唔！」褲子被脫掉的瞬間Jason忍不住攀住男人的肩膀。

　　「有名字，還有這麼溫暖的身體，我第一次產生這麼真實的幻覺……」他低下頭，再次吻住青年的嘴唇。

 

　　這次的吻沒有那誇張扭動的舌頭，Kal-EL溫柔而細膩地捧著青年的臉頰，輕輕呢喃他的名字。

　　「Jason……Jason……」一邊呼著氣，「我這麼摸你很舒服對嗎？」

　　「……」Jason瞪著他那張溫和笑起來還算俊俏的臉龐，陽光把他的眼睛打得藍燦燦的，好像在他眼裡裝了一整片反射波紋的大海。

 

　　Jason被吻得暈頭轉向，嘴唇與牙齒不住打顫，男人從頭到尾都沒有粗暴地向他展示力量，他施力施得游刃有餘，Jason卻怎麼樣也掙脫不了……

　　魔神Kal-EL已經被封印上千年了，如果他有自己的意識，一個人在這地底產生幻覺也無可厚非……只是那未免也太像個人類了。

　　目前看來這位魔神先生以為青年是個幻覺，先不探討什麼樣的魔神會有這麼色情的幻覺，如果被發現他不是幻覺，被殺掉或許是小事……

 

　　「……你……」Jason喘著氣，在貞操毀滅跟世界毀滅間猶豫不絕，「真的……會……我是說……我許的願望……」

　　「對，我會完成你的願望。」男人湊過來，親暱地吻吻青年的臉頰，雙手在他身上亂摸，好像對他的幻覺突然乖乖的不吵不鬧很滿意。

　　「那我……」豁出去了，「好像蠻喜歡的……你那樣摸我……」說完Jason自己絕望地低下頭，比起讓他說出這種話，他覺得自己沒在說謊這點更讓他挫敗……

 

　　Kal-EL托起Jason結實得不像文學者的屁股，後者倒抽一口氣，雙腿一時惶恐地環住男人的腰。

　　Jason還不曉得發生什麼事，他的腿已經被鬆開，溫柔笑著的魔神字面上意義那樣抬高青年的整個身體，讓他的肩膀高過自己的頭，幸福美滿地吻著眼前被掀開上衣的小腹。

 

　　呵呵，好有彈性～

 

　　Jason仰起頭忍著不叫出來，他能感覺到牙齒試圖啃咬的些微痛覺，但是疼痛很快就被那不斷抖動的舌頭給消除，點起一陣一陣奇妙的漣漪……

 

　　那不是很好的體驗，Jason抓著男人的頭髮，他覺得自己的身體很吃這套，一些不太安分的熱源全都集中到某處去了……

　　「不要在陽光下……」被男人舔到硬還被看得這麼清楚，他不需要這種體驗！！

　　「可是陽光很舒服～」邊說Kal-EL再把Jason舉得高一點，眼前充血的男根在陽光底下熠熠生輝，「你的這裡一點也不像幻覺呢Jason～如此完美的形狀，還這麼的有精神……」讓青年的一條腿跨過自己的肩膀。

　　「……」Jason羞愧地想叫他別說了。

 

　　Kal-EL多讚美了幾句例如割包皮的手術很成功、或顏色非常漂亮之類的，Jason沒多聽幾句，就看見男人張開了口……

　　「不不不不……」他掙扎著，雖然可能、大概、或許會很爽，可那根舌頭他也真的怕了……資料裡頭沒有記載魔神Kal-EL有根自帶振動技能的舌頭啊！！！

 

　　「啊……」被含住的瞬間Jason全身起了雞皮疙瘩，「停……啊……停下來……」太誇張了太誇張了……

　　配合吞吐的動作，Jason差點爽得哭出來。

 

　　「夠了！你不是要我 **摩擦** 你嗎！！」他大叫出來，右腿在魔神的背後踢呀踢的。

　　「……」Kal-EL停下動作，睜著他無暇的藍眼睛，緩緩地吐出了Jason，「抱歉，我差點忘了。」意猶未盡地吻了一下Jason的頂端。

 

　　Jason忍住到口的呻吟，空氣中他被舔得濕濕的男根突然覺得有點寂寞，可同時他也暗暗地鬆了口氣，……好險好險，他總算是保住了人類男性的面子……

 

　　下一秒，男人推高那隻跨過他肩膀的腿，年輕的陰莖之後是漂亮的屁股……

 

×

 

　　Kal-EL非常滿意地舔著眼前這個緊緊縮起來的小東西，Jason在被他碰到的時候發出慘烈的尖叫，他不曉得是不是自己弄痛對方……可是幻覺應該不會痛的對吧？

　　果然沒過多久，他就聽見Jason隱忍著的呻吟，他也似乎能聽見青年擂鼓般的心跳……

 

　　太棒了，他喜歡這次的幻覺，他真的快以為自己那麼強大了……

 

　　「別怕，別怕，」已經把青年舔得又濕又軟的Kal-EL輕聲安慰著，「我會盡量不弄痛你的～」

 

　　Jason的視角被降下，上衣被脫去的同時Jason看到下面那個充血的大東西不禁不寒而慄……他可以改口說他願意用手摩擦他嗎？

　　——不Jason Todd你不能那麼沒志氣……

 

　　「我準備好了，Jason～」Kal-EL吻吻青年的臉頰，想撫平他皮膚上明顯可見的豎起來的寒毛。

　　「我……」臀縫碰到男人炙熱的肉柱時Jason絕望的差點斷掉理智——用口用口，他加碼幫他口可以了吧……！！！

 

　　「啊——」漆烈的尖叫再次響徹雲霄，撕裂般的痛苦拉住他所有注意力。

 

　　Kal-EL幾乎呻吟出來，他的幻覺先生痛得血脈噴張，某方面稍微降了下去……

　　怎麼辦，他都要愛上這樣的幻覺了，等這次幻覺消失，他可能就不會再看到Jason了……

 

　　Kal-EL握住青年有點疲軟的男根，輕輕地搓揉它，想讓他轉移一些注意力。

 

　　「唔……混帳……啊……」

　　「你好棒，Jay……我可以叫你Jay嗎？」

　　「別……咿……」

　　「別什麼？別叫還是別摸？」

　　「都不要……」

　　「噢，不行，你只能選一個～」

　　「那別摸、別啊……」

　　「可是你喜歡我摸你……」

　　「那、啊、啊——」哽咽，「別叫……咿啊……」

　　「可是我想叫你Jay……」

　　「操那你就都做啊！問屁！」

　　「因為我想要你跟我說話，Jay，你是我遇過最活潑的幻覺了～」Kal固定好青年的腰，冷不防地向上頂了一下。

 

　　「啊……」

　　「好緊，Jay，你真的好棒……」

 

　　他覺得自己的視覺正在升高，他沒有離開Kal的身體，魔神那巨大的……壺嘴……還在他的體內，想忽視都難。

　　過了幾秒他發現……他們在升空…… **他們在飛！！？**

 

　　「我好久沒有這麼棒的體驗了，謝謝你，Jay。」

　　從洞口打進來的一道陽光在他們上頭，男人的目光溫柔得像水一樣，水潤水潤的映進青年熟透的臉。

這個時候，Jason竟然開始覺得眼前的魔神其實沒有傳說中的那麼壞……如果Kal-EL沒有突然抽出去又頂進來的話。

 

　　「操！」

　　接下來的事情發生得有點快，Jason還沒有反應過來，男人開始了幾乎要把他送去天堂的律動……

 

　　「唔啊……」Jason真的哭出來了，比起身體上讓人不知所措的搔癢，更讓他感到羞恥的是現況帶來的衝擊……

　　——不管是什麼樣的幻想、什麼樣的春夢，他都沒有想過自己會在陽光下、在 **半空中** 被操到全身發紅的畫面……

 

　　「啊……啊哈……嗯、啊……不要……」

 

　　Kal喘著氣，迷茫地吻去青年的眼淚，對方炙熱的甬道緊緊包裹住他，喚起他幾乎要忘記的溫度。

　　「Jay……Jason……」

　　「嗚……太、唔……啊……太快了……啊……」

 

　　Kal完全沈浸在自己與『幻覺』的小確幸裡頭，他很清楚 **實際狀況** 是他在空空的、黑暗的洞內自己打手槍打得很開心，但幻覺這麼美就繼續下去吧，機不可失，時不再來，等這次的幻覺結束後，或許就不會再有機會了呢……

　　男人鬆開在青年腰上的手，將Jason那雙修長的腿從自己的腰上拿下來。

 

　　「唔哇……」那瞬間所有的重量全都被男人強壯的陰莖給撐著，Jason以為自己差點要掉下去，用力抓緊了Kal-EL的脖子。

　　「別怕，我不會讓你掉下去。」

　　Jason瘋狂搖頭，兩隻膝蓋被直直抬高掛在男人的肩膀上，地心引力將Kal-EL的巨物深深插入他體內……

 

　　「太深了……太……唔……」

　　不等Jason說完，Kal已經握住他的腰，再次動了起來。

 

　　「啊……啊……啊咿……」那熱的幾乎要讓他融化的東西突然輾過一個點，Jason仰起頭大聲呼喊，空曠的室內傳來的回音使他羞愧萬分，「那裡……啊……唔……」

　　「哪裡？哪裡？」Kal-EL興奮的不斷變換角度，「這裡嗎？」

　　「咿啊……不、……啊……」

 

　　找到對的位置後，Kal-EL發了瘋似的不斷往那裡頂過去，「Jason……嗯……你能喊我的名字嗎？」

　　「哈……啊哈……嗯……Ka-EL……Kal……EL……啊……不要那麼快……Kal……」

 

　　Jason的身體持續高溫，男人一手捏著他飽滿的左胸，一手抱著他的腰，就連手臂部份都那麼灼熱，強烈的快感一直在刷新他的下限。

 

　　「你的聲音好好聽，Jay……叫Kal就好了……」

　　「不要……啊……Kal……我不行了……啊……我要……」

 

　　Kal-EL的眼神有瞬間轉為黯淡，沒有立刻回應Jason，每一個跟著綺夢一起出現的幻覺都會在高潮後消失，Jason也不會例外……

　　眼前的青年多麼英俊，翡翠綠的眼睛跟深邃的眼窩，黑色俐落的短髮跟因長期曬太陽而有點粗糙的皮膚，散發出和煦誘人的味道……

 

　　「去吧，Jay……去吧……」男人心痛的笑著，青年消失後他會想念他的……即使Jason只是個幻覺，他突然也不捨得看他憋著……

 

　　Jason消失後這個空間不會再有其他聲音、不會有光線，他會一如往常地站在成堆的廢鐵上……

 

　　「啊……」Jason向後仰去，人生第一次被操就在空中被操射了，後座力太強大以至於那一瞬間他什麼力氣也施不了，本來抓著男人肩膀的手也悄悄放了開了……

 

　　Kal-EL看著他往後倒去，被水霧遮得迷濛的青綠色雙眼反射著溫暖的陽光，柔軟的呻吟細若游絲……Kal-EL那瞬間有想將他拉回來的衝動，可他很清楚，他的手指只會碰到冰冷的空氣而已……

　　這麼長久以來都是這樣的……每一個幻覺即使再真實，都不是真的，他們一個一個都會離開，把他留在這個沒有光線的洞穴裡，可悲的認為石頭會長出草……

 

　　然而就在他以為自己真的能放手的時候，他握住Jason的手，將他拉了回來……

 

　　「別走……」魔神聲音破碎地抱著他，「不要走……拜託你不要走……」他以為自己最終可以接受青年在他眼前消失，到頭來他還是捨不得……

 

　　每一個幻覺消失前他都想對他們吶喊，一開始他會揮手說下次見，後來他發現再也見不到，從來沒有一個幻覺重複的……每一個都那麼輕易地將他丟下……就像那些他曾經真心的保護著的人民一樣……

　　「Jason……」Kal迷戀地蹭著青年的髮窩，「Jason……不要把我一個人留在這裡……」

 

　　Jason緩慢地移動眼珠子，只能看到Kal-EL跟人類沒什麼兩樣的耳朵，他的胸膛還能感覺到對方依舊火熱的軀體。

　　——是時間終究將這位高傲殘酷的魔神給磨得圓潤了呢？還是他真的當他是一個免洗幻覺？用完就會消失的？

 

　　「hmmm……」Jason發出一點聲音，困難地抬起手，揉揉男人柔軟的黑髮，被抱在他懷中喘著氣。

　　「Jay……」Kal摸摸他的腰，疑惑地看著他，「你怎麼還在？」

　　「……」Jason吸吸鼻子，高潮的餘韻還沒褪去，他用史上最尷尬的姿勢掛在一個男人身上，而且可怕的是他體內那跟東西完全沒有消下去，依舊硬梆梆的，「我才要說……你的…… **壺嘴** ……怎麼還那麼硬……？」

　　「？」Kal在這裡有過不少次跟幻覺做愛的機會，有時候他可能真的是在打手槍，有時候他可能正在操著空氣也不一定……幻覺通常會在他軟掉之前消失，可能他的既定印象中人類男性就是這麼容易繳械的生物……

 

　　第一次有幻覺待得這麼久，還跟真的似的溫暖地包覆他……

 

　　「為什麼更硬了？」Jason的呼吸又急促起來，「Kal？」

　　聽見Jason叫自己的名字，Kal-EL臉上的愁容全都消失，喜出望外將他拉到臉前又是一陣猛親……肯定是拉奧聽見他的願望了，才會賜給他一個這麼持久的幻覺！！

 

　　「夠了……你……」青年想撥開他，無奈根本使不上力氣，……這傢伙平時的幻覺都在幹什麼啊？都這樣了還察覺不出他是真實的人類嗎？

　　「既然還有時間，我們再換個姿勢吧？好不好？Jay？」問歸問，Kal-EL急急忙忙地抽出那個精緻的屁股，Jason抗議般的低吟在他聽來像愉悅的催促。

　　「你要做……」話還沒說完，Jason被翻了個身，背部貼上男人的胸膛，他面對一整片昏暗的墓穴，雙腳懸空，「不要這個姿勢……」他不安地能抓住那隻固定在自己腰上的手……

 

　　Kal-EL一手抬高Jason的右腿，沒等他抗議就挪動下身，再次幸福地擠進青年的身體中……

　　「啊……Kal-EL！」

　　「嗯……你……你好棒，Jason……」

　　「閉嘴！」

 

　　Kal-El的呼氣聲就在耳邊，Jason被那不斷哈出的熱氣搔得心煩意亂，下半身連在一起的位置扎實的撐起他，但Jason實在沒有時間驚訝，當Kal原本扶住他的手放開時，Jason大叫一聲往下一沉，雙手抱住後方的脖頸。

　　「我喜歡你這麼迫不及待，」Kal-EL咬咬唇，接住那隻在亂蹬的左腿，用同樣的方式抬了起來，「我會 **珍惜** 你的，Jason……」

　　「珍你老母！！」吼出來的同時Jason看見自己的雙腿呈現M字形狀，就算他抓著Kal-EL，他的體重依然不能違抗地心引力。

 

　　Kal-EL抽動時，青年只能看見眼前的景象在晃動，灰塵反射光線輕輕飄盪，有個東西在抽插中進入他的視線，他的身體居然很樂意進入第二回合……

 

　　之後Jason沒去細數自己總共高潮了幾次，模糊的印象中記得魔神抱著他在空中邊做邊飛著繞圈，空氣在他臉頰旁邊流動，蒸發了汗水卻一點涼意也沒有……

　　或者他意識不清地感覺到背部被放在冰涼的石地上，男人的陰莖強大到讓他幾乎感覺不到世間萬物，睜開眼睛他Kal-EL在他下方，青年是被壓在洞頂而非地上的認知又讓他哭了出來……

 

　　夠了夠了……到底他媽要做到什麼時候……

　　世界毀滅就毀滅吧……他不要做了啦……

 

 

-tbc-

 

再補個尾聲就結束了：D


	3. Chapter 3

尾聲

 

　　啊，太陽下山了……

 

　　Kal-EL抬頭看著那個洞，一切又恢復黑暗。

　　他可以從那個小小的洞口看見上頭的星空，再仔細點可以穿過洞頂看見外頭著草木與石頭。

 

　　Jason躺在牆邊，衣服已經被穿上，Kal-EL就坐在他旁邊握著他的手，聽著青年平穩的呼吸聲。

 

　　這次的幻覺好久啊……他第一次跟幻覺做愛到結束呢……

 

　　Kal-EL執起Jason涼涼的手，輕輕放在臉邊蹭啊蹭的。

　　下午他以為自己真的在飛呢，還能看見細小的毛細孔、血液脈絡……

　　是不是只要Jason還在，他的這些能力就不會消失呢？

 

　　好棒啊……

　　可是他不想再被幻覺給欺騙了……那不是能力，他再次提醒自己，Kal-EL，那些都是幻覺……

 

　　好吵啊……

　　從剛剛開始就一直有聽見嘈雜的聲音，他的周圍並沒有新的幻覺產生。

　　那些聲音聽起來比較像蟲鳴、鳥叫、風吹樹搖動，還有人類踩在草地上的聲音。

　　已經很久沒有這麼吵了……

 

　　好久好久以前他還以為失去能力的自己會死在這個地方，他也沒有真正看過這個空間，幻覺裡頭也會出現陽光，會把整個空間照得閃耀，包含地上的黃金器皿們……

　　這次的幻覺讓他看見銀器跟銅器，也算是非常新鮮了。

 

　　堆得高高的器皿底下，Kal-EL稍微瞇起眼，把注意力集中在這裡，可是也沒什麼好看的，每一樣東西他都清楚它們的樣式，除了每次出現都會不一樣的幻覺以外，什麼都沒變過，沒……

 

　　Kal-EL突然眼睛一亮，一個東西進入他的視線……是一張捲在一起的、老舊的羊皮紙……

 

×

 

　　隔天清晨……

 

　　「嗯……」

 

　　聽見青年細微的低吟，Kal-EL抖了好大一下……正確來說，是『神燈』抖了好大一下。

 

　　Jason全身酸痛地撐起身體，只在滿地的銀器銅器中，看到一個巍巍發抖的 **油燈** 。

　　「……」青年疲憊不堪地翻了個白眼，他還以為自己被壓在洞頂操到昏天黑地是一場荒謬的夢……

　　看來荒謬是真的荒謬，但如果是夢就更好了！

 

　　「Kal？」Jason出聲喊了喊他。

 

　　油燈抖了更大一下，突地『跳』了一個小幅度，然後試圖鑽進一堆器皿中躲起來。

 

　　『對不起……對不起……對不起……』他在裡頭哭喊著。

 

　　「……」Jason翻了下第二個白眼，原來真的是神燈精靈，「出來，Kal。」

　　『我……我很抱歉……對不起……我我我對你做了……我對你……我對你……』

　　「……」他不過睡了一覺，現在又到哪個階段了啊，「真的想向我道歉就出來說話，Kal。」

　　『可是我……我……我沒穿衣服……』

　　「 **原來你在意啊馬的！！！** 」

　　『 **對不起！！！** 』大哭。

 

　　Jason現在頭痛的不得了，當然不是只有頭痛，可是現在心理上的疲乏比生理上的還嚴重。

　　被那個大東西操了整個晚上……他沒脫肛都是奇蹟了……

 

　　Jason抬頭看了看身後那面牆，還有他躺著的位置，仔細一看只有這裡是平坦的，其他部份都凹凹坑坑……這裡的平坦像是經年累月地踩著、走過才蹋平的。

　　靠著在黑暗中的摸索，一雙柔軟的腳掌要走多少次才能蹋平石地？Kal在這個不知道時間的地方『每天』來紀錄自己過了多久？……有必要嗎？

 

　　「這是在紀錄什麼？Kal？」

　　他沉默一下，『我……我每產生一個幻覺……就會做一個紀錄……』

　　「……」一大面牆都是幻覺？所以男人才會在看到他的時候去劃一條線？

　　——他是最後那條線，那表示……其他條線……Kal-EL曾經產生過這麼多、這麼多的幻覺？

 

　　Jason是知道深度催眠會讓一個人產生生理上知覺，如果這麼多幻覺中有幾個過於真實到讓他有『感覺』的幻覺出現，也不意外遇到『真實』會不相信真實……

　　明知那些是幻覺，卻還是忍不住相處，強勢的討好、看著他們消失、對每一個新的幻覺開朗地說初次見面你好……

 

　　Jason揉揉自己的太陽穴，輾轉想到更加現實層面的事……

 

　　「出來，Kal，我有很嚴肅的事情要問你。」Jason壓低聲音。

　　『……』油燈還在發抖。

 

　　可沒過多久，油燈的蓋子被推開，一個小小的東西從裡頭爬出來；Kal-EL在離開後漸漸變大，他跪坐在一堆堅硬的器皿上，眼眶紅紅的，全身上下都異常紅潤——在青年的注視下不好意思地挖來一堆銀器，鏗鏘鏗鏘地遮住自己的重點部位。

 

　　「……看不出來你這麼矜持啊？」Jason瞪了他一眼。

　　「對不起……！！」將臉埋到手心中。他本來很想哭著說他以為青年只是幻覺，可是那依舊無法改變他做過的事……

 

　　「好了，別弄得好像我強姦你一樣。」

　　「嗚哇啊啊啊——」

　　「夠了！」丟了一塊石頭過去，「先回答我，你是怎麼想通的？」

　　魔神在那吸鼻子，Jason又開始覺得他只是單純的『守門人』了，『魔神』不是殘酷無道嗎？這是在哭哪齣……

 

　　「我發現了這個……」Kal-EL從旁邊的油燈底下拿起一張羊皮紙。

　　「你看得懂？」Jason差點沒驚訝地跳起來，他想翻譯這東西這麼久就是為了進入這個古墓，沒想到看得懂的人就在裡面——

　　「對……這是我寫的……」Kal-EL攤開它，「這是……蘋果派的食譜，我第一道學會的料理。」

　　「……」激昂的Jason又軟了下去，面如死灰。

 

　　「要我翻譯嗎？」

　　「不用！」那不就還好沒人看得懂？翻譯出來的那一刻就是他氣死的那一刻！

 

　　Kal-EL看起來有點平復了，反倒是Jason看起來殺氣滿滿。

 

　　「你……」Jason深吸了口氣說，「所以你根本……沒打算完成我的願望？你說的一切都是為了哄一個幻覺？」

　　「……」Kal-EL眨眨眼，然後搔搔頭，「呃……」

　　「呃個屁！」又丟了一塊石頭過去，「你對幻覺倒是挺無賴的，啊？這些這些，」比比身後那面牆，「你全都做了什麼啊！」

　　「不是的，只有我覺得喜歡的才會追求……」

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Kal-EL的臉又紅了，陽光底下柔和的表情看起來就像個青春期的小伙子。

 

　　Jason決定不繼續這個話題，他問了個仔細，從Kal-EL的身份到他建立的王朝、還有被關進來的原因。

　　Kal-EL全都說了出來，他喜歡這個世界，他喜歡人類，他也覺得自己有好好地保護他們；可是無論什麼樣的太平盛世，都一定會有反對的聲音出現，因為他太強大了，要毀滅人類輕而易舉。

　　後來他就被魔法封在這個油燈裡面，可能封了很常一段時間，他能自己出來才發現周圍都是黑的，他看不穿石壁、也不再有力量，他無須進食也不會死。

　　起初他還有點希望，然而希望破滅也來得很快，他滿懷憤愾、痛苦、悲憤，覺得自己愚蠢到極點，居然為了人類盡心盡力，到最後被他們當成一個隱憂給封起來……

　　但痛苦的時間過後，是深深的絕望，黑暗與安靜就這樣逼瘋了他……

 

　　歷經百年千年，每一個幻覺都給他帶來渺茫的希望跟孤獨，反正他再也出不去了，還能怎麼辦呢？就跟幻覺做好朋友吧……就算他們只會出現一次。

 

　　「我也有過有人從上面掉下來的幻覺……」Kal-EL抬頭看著那個洞，「她叫做黛娜……是個很漂亮的女人……」

　　「你上了她？」

　　「 **沒有！** 」極力否認，「她是最初幾個幻覺之一！」

　　「就是你還很 **青澀** 的時候是吧？」冷笑。

 

×

 

　　Jason又開始在煩惱論文的開頭了……這是要他怎麼寫？

　　他唯一一張線索是蘋果派的食譜，外面那扇『門』根本沒有隱藏的按鈕，等於是沒有要讓人進來的意思。

 

　　「你的眼睛能看到什麼範圍？」

　　「能量充滿的時候可以看到全世界……」不自覺地看著Jason的身體，然後臉紅了。

　　「對不起！！」咻地一聲又躲進神燈裡頭，『我忍不住！』

　　「給我忍著！！」丟石頭砸神燈，發出konn的一聲。

 

　　見油燈又在發抖，Jason現在不只心累，他昨天天還沒黑就摔進來了，什麼都沒吃，還消耗了那麼多體力……

 

　　「你能看穿旁邊這扇門嗎？」

　　『……』安靜兩秒，『可以……它至少厚五公尺，外頭有一間雜物室，再往外是層層的機關……入口在最山頂，也大概厚五公尺……』

　　「防止讓人進來，也防止讓你出去啊……」

　　Kal-EL沒有回話。

 

　　Jason現在不想去揣測魔神的想法，他好不容易找到古墓的位置，卻是從別的位置進入裡面，然後他被裡面的神燈精靈抱在空中變換了各種說出來絕對會被恥笑在做夢的姿勢……

 

　　「啊！」他叫出來。

　　『？？……怎麼了？』

　　「……」Jason吞口口水，「不能被發現這個位置，我要那些挖掘工人停工。」

　　「？？？」不懂。

 

　　青年有點無奈地勉強自己站起來，他要怎麼跟魔神先生解釋他是考古學準畢業生？還有解釋『DNA』這東西？

　　雖然魔神Kal-EL並沒有出現在正史裡頭，也沒有任何學者知道他的存在，可現在他挖出這些古物，勢必得引來大匹學者的研究……到時候他們就會在器皿上頭找到 **他的精液** 。

 

　　找到DNA是小事，被全世界發現他爽到射才是大事……

 

　　「總之，保持原樣……我不會拿走你任何東西，我只要離開這裡。」

　　『……』Kal-EL的聲音從油燈裡頭出來，『我能讓你離開這裡。』

 

　　Jason看了看油燈，又看看洞口，確實只要Kal-EL把他帶去洞口附近讓他爬出去就好了。

 

　　Kal-EL緩緩從油燈裡頭出來，邊看著地板邊朝Jason走過來，「我能帶你飛上去。」

　　「……」突然湧出的謎之惆悵是怎麼回事……

 

　　「再見，Jason，我會想你的。」

 

 

 

 

尾聲的尾聲

 

　　「你對世界和平的定義是什麼！！」青年怒吼一聲撕裂報紙。

 

　　戴著一副醜醜的假眼鏡，Kal-EL覺得身上的『西裝』有點彆扭……可能是因為果體習慣了。

 

　　那天被推到洞口，Jason覺得自己好像有被捏兩下屁股……這麼說還算含蓄，正確來說是他覺得Kal-EL就直接把臉頰貼到自己屁股上磨蹭了……

　　男人被Jason踹臉後露出抱歉的笑容，說了絕對不會再犯就飄下去了，躲進他孤單的神燈裡頭。

 

　　回到現實世界，Jason走了幾步後越想越不安……如果這個魔神後來決定要滅掉那些關了他的人呢？

　　雖然他不覺得現今的人類武器傷不了一個會飛的、能看穿固體的魔神，他對那些傷人的玩意兒還是有點信心的（就算傷不了人類也能一起想辦法？），但總歸還是減少Kal-EL的負面情緒比較好吧？不然哪天他遇到一個憤世嫉俗的幻覺慫恿他毀滅世界……

 

　　沒錯，他得解決這事……絕對不是因為他覺得自己好像丟了寵物一樣良心不安……

 

　　才決定要回頭，突然大地振動，地底下發出轟轟隆隆的聲音，Jason站不穩往旁邊摔了過去，正好跌在洞口……

 

　　底下的Kal-EL不知何時從油燈裡頭出來，也不知怎麼做的在那面有鑽石符號、大寫S的牆上『割』出一個頗大的正方形，然後徒手掐進石壁裡頭，將整塊切割過的石牆從裡頭拖出來……

 

　　Kal-EL拖出石塊後，輕輕鬆鬆將它丟去旁邊，Jason在那看著覺得心臟被人碾碎一樣驚訝——對不起，他現在反而不相信當今的武器了！

　　——那塊石頭可以砸爛幾台坦克啊！！？

 

　　Kal-EL飛進他說的那間雜物室，不到兩秒的時間，Jason臉邊突然吹過急速的風，他抬起頭，一道影子遮在他身上，陽光將上方的紅色披風照得閃閃發亮，連帶他穿在身上那件藍色的緊身衣也格外顯眼……

　　——『醜陋的藍色魔鬼』，他想起記載裡頭的這句話……確實，衣服挺醜的……

 

　　『我答應你要維護世界和平，Jason～』男人笑容燦爛地說，『請多指教～』

 

 

　　然而他做的第一件事便是毀了全世界的武器。

 

　　「我說啊……這樣還是會引起戰爭的……」

　　「呃？可是武器都沒了……？」

　　Jason嘆了口氣，像在教導一個剛學步的孩子，「武器是工具，戰爭是人心，結束戰爭要做的並不是毀滅武器……」

　　「我知道了！」

　　「你真的知道我在說什麼？」

　　「知道。」Kal-EL衝過來吻了一下Jason的臉頰，親完不等Jason罵他，就飛了出去。

　　「真的知道就好了……」

 

　　結果隔天的早報，是各國的領導人全都聚集起來開會，表示他們全都經歷了一場飛上雲層的恐怖體驗，並被威脅如果要繼續戰爭，就會被丟到大氣層外；如果偷偷製造武器，就會被綁到第一顆即將發出的飛彈上，跟著飛彈飛出大氣層。

　　至於綁架、並且威脅他們的人是誰，他們都說，是一個藍色魔鬼……

 

　　「Kal……」Jason覺得心累。

　　「是？」

　　「……」Jason深深吸了口氣，「我們先從如何做個人類開始吧……」

　　「那我今天晚上可以抱著你睡覺嗎？」

　　「……」

　　「我保證不會再把你弄到天花板上！」

　　「原來你說的睡覺是指這個啊！！！」暴怒。

 

 

 

小番外（Jay幫Kal取了個人類的名字）

 

　　「這是我的家人，Clark。」Jason在沙發上丟下自己的背包，胡亂地指了指身後一個男人與三個青少年，「家人們，這是我同學，Clark．Kent。」

　　「……」Kal-EL看著他們。

 

　　「你也好好介紹一下嘛，小翅膀～」

　　「你的同學……？」Tim上下看了一眼眼前的男人，「你說是教授我還信……」

　　「你在外地失蹤了22小時就帶回來一個 **同學** ？」Damian扯高他的嘴角。

 

　　「Clark幫了我很多忙，對吧Clark？」

　　「呃……」Kal-EL有點靦腆地笑了，「你才幫了我很多忙……Jason……」微微低下頭，臉頰紅了起來。

 

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　「抱歉……」察覺自己讓空氣溫度驟降，Kal-EL抬起頭，推推他滑下來的眼鏡，「我是Clark Kent，你好，Bruce、Dick、Tim、Damian，還有……」平視看著Damian旁邊的空位，「Jason……我不知道 **這位** 的名字……」

　　「那裡沒站人。」Jason拿起桌上的餅乾。

　　「是嗎？」Kal-EL朝他眨眨眼。

　　「嗯。」心滿意足地看自家兄弟那雞皮疙瘩爬起來的表情。

　　「我可以給她取名字嗎？」

　　「隨便你。」

 

　　Kal-EL將目光放回那個沒人的位置，又笑了出來。

 

　　「初次見面，你好。」

 

 

 

-end-

（接下來wayne家有好一陣子都已為大宅裡頭鬧鬼……

dcik看到一個人影快速飄過、tim看到有物品自己移動、damian表示他的寵物會對著什麼也沒有的地方嗷叫……）


End file.
